pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mamoswine Dawn
Manmū Hikari | obraz = Dawn Mamoswine.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = ''Głodni wrażeń i Pofinek'' | złapany w = ''Głodni wrażeń i Pofinek'' | miejsce złapania = Ogród Pana Bogackiego | płeć = nieznana | zdolność = nieznana | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = razem z Dawn | ewolucja = link=Swinub → link=Piloswine → link=Mamoswine | gatunek = Mamoswine }}Mamoswine Dawn to szósty Pokémon zdobyty przez Dawn. Historia thumb|left|Jako Swinub.Debiut Mamoswine'a nastąpił w odcinku ''Głodni wrażeń i Pofinek'', gdzie był głodnym Swinubem. Okazało się, że przychodził do rezydencji Pana Bogackiego z pobliskiego lasu. Spowodowało to problemy, ponieważ zjadał wszystkie Pofinki Dawn, ku niezadowoleniu innych Pokémonów dziewczyny. Kiedy jednak pomógł pokonać Zespół R i uratował inne Pokémony, Dawn zdecydowała, że chce, by Swinub poszedł z nią. Miał bardzo wesołą, szczęśliwą osobowość i często skakał w górę iw dół z podniecenia. Jako Swinub, nie został wykorzystany w wielu walkach ze względu na brak doświadczenia w Pokazach. Pierwszy raz oglądał je w odcinku [[DP095|''Starcie dwóch pokoleń!]], gdzie zobaczył Dawn, Buneary i Ambipom, gdy pracowały razem, aby wygrać Pokazy Celestic. Swinub przekształcił się w Piloswine'a w odcinku [[DP104|''Cresselia kontra Darkrai!]] w walce z Zespołem R. Po ewolucji, Piloswine początkowo nadal był bardzo przywiązany do Dawn, jak widać w odcinku [[DP105|''Uważajcie na Rotoma!]], gdzie skoczył na nią z miłości. Ta miłość jednak nie trwa długo. thumb|Jako Piloswine.Jego osobowość drastycznie zmieniła się w odcinku [[DP106|''Płochliwy przyjaciel]]. Zaledwie dwa odcinki po ewolucji, Piloswine zaczął rozwijać obojętność wobec Dawn i stał się skłonny do nieposłuszeństwa. Znając liczne i potężne ataki, Piloswine czuł się znacznie silniejszy i bardziej pewny siebie niż jako Swinub. Czuł, że nie był słaby, lecz bardzo silny. Wielokrotnie próbował zaatakować Dawn i jej Pokémony. Zaatakował Piplupa od dotykania zuchwale futra, i starał się atakować Dawn Odłamkami Lodu. Dawn zgodziła się na walkę Piloswine'a i Grotle'a. Niemniej jednak, ten ignorował polecenia Dawn i używał Starożytnej Mocy. Później rozwinął się w Mamoswine'a, po tym jak został zaatakowany przez Zespół R. Niestety, zachował swoje złe zachowanie od bycia Piloswine'em. Pomimo tego, Dawn wciąż chętnie dobrze go trenowała. W bitwie, Mamoswine wykazał się niewiarygodnie potężny dzięki dużej i potężnej sylwetce. Na początku, Mamoswine nie był zainteresowany udziałem Dawn w Pokazach. Zamiast tego, po prostu spał z pomponem na głowie. Później, podczas walki Dawn z Ursulą w odcinku ''Niestraszny nam żaden Gabite'', Mamoswine zainteresował się Pokazami po obejrzeniu Dawn i Pachirisu. W odcinku ''Próba sił'', Mamoswine został ranny podczas walki z dzikim Aggronem. Dawn i jej Pokémony wykorzystali pierwszą pomoc, by pomóc Mamoswine'owi odzyskać zdrowie, a później próbowali chronić Mamoswine'a przed Zespołem R. W rezultacie, Mamoswine zyskał szacunek dla Dawn i na jej polecenia, i był w stanie pokonać Aggrona. Od tego czasu, Mamoswine zachował odrobinę buntu, ale kiedy Dawn jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nie zawaha się jej pomóc. W odcinku ''Starzy rywale, nowe sztuczki'', choć udawał, że nie jest zainteresowany, Mamoswine pomógł Ambipom trenować do nadchodzącego Turnieju Pokémon Ping Ponga. Później, podczas pokazów, próbował spać, lecz, gdy Ambipom rozpoczęła walkę z Prinplupem Kenny'ego, zaczął oglądać i ostatecznie został całkowicie wciągnięty w pokazy. W odcinku ''Zamieszanie z Tangrowthem'', Dawn postanowiła szkolić Pokémona do nadchodzących zawodów. Wszystko szło dobrze do momentu, gdy Mamoswine'owi nie wychodzi i ucieka do lasu, zły i zawstydzony. Dziki Tangrowth pojawia się i atakuje Mamoswine'a, pokonując go. Później, Zespół R powoduje spustoszenie i skutecznie uczy Mamoswine'a Ukrytej Mocy. W odcinku ''Dla Jessie wszystko'', Dawn używała Mamoswine'a w jego pierwszych Pokazach w rundzie walk w Pokazach Lilypad. Wcześniej w tym odcinku, Dawn nauczała go połykania Odłamków Lodu, tworząc lodowe kolce na jego plecach. Niestety, w czasie walki z Carnivine'em, wyrwał się spod kontroli i przegrał. Jednak Mamoswine nie przejął się tym i chętnie rozpocząć trening ponownie. W odcinku ''Podwójny trening'', Mamoswine trenował, aby znaleźć partnera do pokazów. Nie udało mu się zsynchronizować z Piplupem i Pachirisu. W końcu znalazł partnera - Cyndaquila. Razem zostali pokonani w bitwie treningowej z Kirlią i Leafeonem Zoey. thumb|left|Śpiący Mamoswine.W odcinku [[DP162|''Wielki bis!]], Mamoswine i Cyndaquil byli wykorzystywani w rundzie walk w Pokazach Daybreak. Dawn używała ich połączenia, Płomienia Lodu, przeciwko Houndoomowi i Mightyenie, ale nie powiodło się z powodu topnienia lodu. Po trudnej walce z Ursulą, Cyndaquil i Mamoswine opanowali współpracę do pokonali ją. Dawn udało się wygrać pokazy, zdobywając piątą wstążkę. W odcinku [[DP175|''Godna Rywalka!]], Mamoswine był używany wraz Pachirisu w pierwszej rundzie walki w Wielkim Festiwalu przeciwko Gabite i Flareonowi Ursuli. Pomimo dobrego startu, Mamoswine i Pachirisu szybko zorientowali się, że zostaną pokonani, lecz tak się nie stało: to Gabite i Flareon zostali pokonani. Ostateczny wygląd Mamoswine'a w serii nastąpił w odcinku [[DP186|''Rozpracujmy przeciwnika!]], gdzie pomagał Gliscorowi Asha opanować Gigawstrząs. W SS024, był używany, aby pomóc zwalczyć Ariadosy, które atakowali Dawn. Został uziemiony przez Pajęczą Nić, ale został uratowany, gdy Cyndaquil przekształcił się w Quilavę. thumb|Mamoswine kontra [[Dragonite Iris|Dragonite.]]W odcinku [[BW086|''Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!]], Mamoswine spotkał Pokémony Asha, Cilana i Iris. Został zakłócony przez niewidzialną Meloettę i zaczął węszyć wokół niej. Później, w [[BW088|''The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!]], Mamoswine walczył z Pignitem Asha. Bitwa zakończyła się remisem, gdy Pokémony zostały wyeliminowane przez kolizję ataków. W odcinku [[BW091|''Battling Authority Once Again!]], Dawn wysłała go do bitwy z Dragonitem Iris. Nauczył się w trakcie tej bitwy Lodowego Kła. Mimo tego stworek Dawn przegrał. Ruchy Tunel Usunięcie Odłamki Lodu Starożytna Moc Ukryta Moc Lodowy Kieł = }} Ruchy improwizowane *thumb|Czteroosobowa Kombinacja Mamoswine'a i CyndaquilaLodowa Zbroja: przez połknięcie własnych Odłamków Lodu, na plecach Mamoswine'a pojawiają się kolce. *'Płonący Lód '''to połączenie, które zostało stworzone przez Mamoswine'a i Cyndaquila podczas szkolenia z Dawn. Polega na tym, że Cyndaquil zostaje uwięziony przez Odłamki Lodu Mamoswine'a, jednocześnie korzystając z Kręgu Ognia. *'Czteroosobowa Kombinacja''' po raz pierwszy została użyta w walce z Ursulą w odcinku [[DP162|''Wielki bis!]]. Mamoswine używa Połknięcia Odłamków Lodu, tworząc Lodową Zbroję. Cyndaquil następnie używa Prędkości, która otacza Mamoswine'a. Następnie Cyndaquil sprawia, że płomień na jego plecach dzieli się. Mamoswine następnie używa Usunięcia, podczas gdy Cyndaquil znajduje się na górnej części Lodowej Zbroi. *'Lodowy Żyrandol''' jest połączeniem, które zostało stworzone przez Buneary i Pachirisu w odcinku [[DP167|''Nauka od podstaw!]]. Polega na tym, że Buneary używa Lodowego Promienia (lub Mamoswine Odłamków Lodu) do otoczenia Pachirisu, zatrzymując go w kuli lodu. Pachirisu potem biega w kuli podczas korzystania z Wyładowania. Efektem końcowym jest żyrandol z lodu, który świeci w pięknym odcieniu niebieskiego. Ten ruch z Mamoswine'em debiutuje w odcinku [[DP175|''Godna Rywalka!]] Kategoria:Pokémony Dawn Kategoria:Pokemony Koordynatorów